The First Meeting
by ChaotixFan
Summary: What if Nick got to the Vannah Hotel first, and Ellis joined him soon after? My story on how I think Nick and Ellis really met.


**Heyyyy guys! What's up! Ok...so this story...just read the end author's not when you finished reading the story because I'm gonna explain something down there...**

**Discalimer: I DO NOT own Left 4 Dead. Pity, really.**

* * *

*Nick's POV*

Stumbling out of the door frame, I gasped for air. Finally, I thought, I finally made it to the roof. I looked around. No one. No one was there. Wasn't there supposed to be helicopters here to take people like me someplace safe? Was I too late? Did they already leave? I shook my head; I didn't have time for this, I needed to rest for a bit. I plopped down on some sort of vent. As much as I wanted to forget, I could still feel the thought swimming around in my brain: Was I too late?

I shook my head again, refusing to think that way. Maybe they just didn't get here yet. But, I argued with myself, if they were on their way, wouldn't there be more people here waiting with me? I leaned back, closing my eyes. Maybe I could take a nap. The noise from the helicopter would definitely wake me. I had my eyes closed for about thirty seconds before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and through the door, joining me on the roof. I didn't really feel like talking, so maybe if I just pretended to be asleep this person might leave me alone. I couldn't help myself, I needed to just peek and see who the person was, so I opened my right eye the tiniest bit.

It was a man. He looked pretty young, maybe in his early twenties. He had on a pale yellow shirt with a logo on the front that read "Bull Shifters", a pair of coveralls, some boots, and a blue trucker hat to finish at all off. He was hunched over just outside the doorway, his hands resting on his knees. I didn't blame him, though. Running up thirty flights of stairs can really tire you out. After a couple seconds

of resting, he finally noticed me.

"Well, howdy!" he greeted with a real heavy Southern Accent, but he didn't continue when he noticed I wasn't moving. I guess I fooled him into thinking I really was asleep. He sighed, muttered, "Guess he's sleepin'. Maybe he'll wake up soon an' Ah can talk to 'im.", and then sat down next to me. Glad he really thought I was asleep, I actually did try and get some Z's. But, unfortunately, I wasn't going to be able to do that, since the kid started whistling and tapping his foot.

I let him be for a while, but soon it got irritating. I opened my eyes. When I cleared my throat to get his attention, he jumped.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Did Ah wake 'ya?"

I debated whether I should tell I wasn't sleeping or that he did wake me up. I decided to go with the first option. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh," he said, nervously looking at the ground. "Thought ya' were."

"Nope."

"So, um, did them whirlybirds come already?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything about him calling helicopters 'whirlybirds'. "If they already came, would I be here right now?"

He looked up in thought. "Guess not..."

"Exactly."

It stayed silent for a few minutes, then he broke it.

"I wonder if them whirlybirds are comin' soon…"

"Helicopters," I corrected. "They're called helicopters."

"Well, Ah call 'em whirlybirds."

"But they're not whirlybirds. They're helicopters."

"Whirlybirds."

"Helicopters."

"Ah will call 'em whatever Ah want, Mr. Fancy Suit."

'Mr. Fancy Suit'? Was this kid serious? "That's not my name."

"Ah know. 'Ya never told me."

"I don't plan on it, either," I muttered. He leaned forward.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

It was silent again, but a couple minutes into it, the blasted kid decided to break it again.

"One time, mah buddy Keith tried to deep-fry a turkey. He got third-degree burns over ninety percent 'a his body. When he went to the hospital, the doctors called up some other doctors to come look at 'im 'cause they'd never seen burns on top 'a existin' burns before."

"Amazing," I said boredly, sarcasm dripping from my mouth. I could already tell this kid was going to be a pain waiting with; he wouldn't shut his mouth! Why, why, did I have to be cursed like this? Why couldn't it be, I don't know, someone other than me?

"So, how long you been up here?" he asked.

"I got here a minute before you did."

"Oh."

I could tell he was trying to start a conversation, but I just kept ending it before it could begin. How come he didn't get the message I didn't want to talk?

"So-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Look, kid. Right now, I don't feel like talking. And I don't feel like listening, either. I'm not sure how you didn't pick that up earlier," He stared at me blankly. It gave me the feeling he didn't understand, so I asked him. "Understand?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry fer botherin' you then. I'll shut up now," he said quietly, looking in the opposite direction. I sighed silently in relief. Honestly, I couldn't care less if I hurt that hick's feelings. I didn't know him, he didn't know me, and I planned to keep it that way. Once we got on the helicopter and to the Safe Zone or whatever CEDA called it, I'd never talk to him again. I'd probably never even see him again, and I was ok with that. I wasn't sure if he was, but I didn't care.

More silence. This time, it stayed. Ten minutes went by. Then twenty. Then thirty. Still, the hick hadn't said anything. He hadn't even moved. I closed my eyes again, leaning back on the vent. A few more minutes went by, and then I felt something push against my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw the kid had fallen asleep, and was now slumped against my shoulder.

I stared at him. He looked peaceful, and I debated whether to wake him up or let him sleep. Maybe I could move him off me. Slowly, so I didn't wake him, I pushed him over a bit. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up. I scooted away from him a little, and then looked in the opposite direction.

* * *

**I hate the ending...I hate it so much...I was gonna write more but I decided that would be good enough because I was really sick of this story...Lol! I might make a sequal, but probably not...No clue...Just...no clue...**

**~(A very confused) ChaotixFan**


End file.
